It is generally desirable to reduce power consumption in computer systems. A notebook computer, for example, may operate from a battery. The less power the notebook consumes, the longer the battery will last. While battery-operated computers certainly benefit from a reduction in power consumption (in terms of longevity of battery charge), even desktop computers benefit from a reduction in power consumption. Desktop computers that consume less power generally do not become as hot and cost less to operate (in terms of energy costs).